Sonic Kids: High School
by Phantomask
Summary: After Eggmans been locked up, the Sonic crew settles down, gets married and has... Children? Join these children as they venture through high school!
1. Chapter 1

Howdy partners! I'm doing a Sonic the Hedgehog high school story! The twist is, it will be the Sonic characters children! So heres the form. NOTE: not all OCs will be accepted! I will post a list of the ones I have accepted, and I am only accepting through pm and review.

So I need kids for:

Knuckles and Rouge: 1 son and 1 daughter

Sonic and Amy: 1 son and my oc will be the daughter

Shadow: (His wife died) 1 son. I prefer if he has Shadows solemn and dark personality, also I might pair my oc with this oc (like, put them in a relationship)

Tails and Cream: 2 daughters and 1 son

Silver and Blaze: 2 daughters

My oc!

Name: Sunni The Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Species: Hedgehog

Parents: Sonic and Amy

Appearance: She is a blonde hedgehog with her mothers eyes. Her hair is blonde with a few streaks of cobalt blue that she inherited from her father, her hair is wavy and silky and it goes to her waist. Her eyes are the same shade of green as her mothers, except with a mischievous glint from her father. Her muzzle is tan and her left ear is peirced three times.

Personality: She is a very clever and witty girl. She takes on more from her father than her mother, but boy, did she inherit her mothers temper! She has an IQ of 250 and likes to help out Tails with his projects. She is very sarcastic whether she likes you or not. She would never admit it but she's very competitive and can be cocky.

Powers: super speed, she's not quite as fast as her father but she's getting there!

Clothes: An off the shoulder black top that stops mid belly button to show off her belly button ring and in neon letters says "I didn't do it!" with ripped jean short shorts with fishnet tights under with black flats.

Types of people she would be friends with: The funny kids, but she tends to hang out with everyone, sometimes the populars, the rebels it depends on her mood. (NOTE: I plan on putting all the Sonic kids in one group, but it won't happen right away!)

Prom outfit: .ca/imgres?q=sherri+hill+white+and+gold+dress&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=1015&tbm=isch&tbnid=c3TTHbQoFiUDZM:&imgrefurl= p/SH3835/Sherri%2BHill%2BWhite%2Band%2BGold%2BHigh%2BLow%2BLayered%2BProm%2BDress% &docid=2VyqlTRVnR_bgM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=632&ei=eQT2T7KzIMno6wHA6ZTzBg&zoom=1

Stereotype: The smart kid that can make you laugh your ass off and kick your ass, intellectually and physically.

Sports/clubs: Track, Cheer leading (it was a bet and It turned out she enjoyed it) And she's on leadership and in any sort of singing group.

Relationship with my oc: ummm, they're the same person...;)

Romantic relationships: none yet, but I will probably put her with Shadows son.

Anything else: nope!

HERE'S THE FORM!

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Parent:

Appearance:

Personality:

Powers: (Please be reasonable!)

Clothes:

Types of people they would be friends with:

Stereotype:

Prom outfit: (I might do a prom, so what would your dress/tux look like)

Romantic relationships:

If so, with what kind of person:

Sports/clubs:

Relationship with my oc: (do they have a crush on her, are they best friends, or do they hate each other, stuff like that, try to be detailed)

Anything else:

I just wanted to say, I might change SOME things about your character! But I will tell you first to see if it's okay!

They will all be the same age! And you can submit more than one! I will post a list of who made it soon! But for now... Here's an intro to the story!

SUNNIS POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Oh Rings, will someone shut that thing up?" I ask out loud. "No, now get ready for school!" Calls back my father, Sonic in a mocking tone. I roll my eyes and slide out of bed. I glance at the clock and my eyes bug out "Dammit! It's 7:30!" I bolt over to my dresser and within seconds my clothes ewere on. I was wearing an off the shoulder black top that stopped mid belly button, so you could see my belly button ring (Which I got in a lot of trouble for getting) It said in bold neon letters. "I didn't do it!" Along with that I sported ripped jean short shorts and some fishnet tights, and on my feet I wore simple black flats. I brushed my long, wavy hair, it was mostly blonde but near the bottom there was vibrant cobalt streaks, I can thank my father for that. But I did have my mother, Amy's green eyes and her well known temper.

I bolt down the stairs, I see a plate of food. "Mmm pancakes!" I say greedily before running over and eating them. "Slow down Sunni!" Chuckles my mother as she sips coffee from her magenta coffee mug. "She can't help it Ames, I mean, she IS the daughter of the fastest thing alive !" Laughs my father. I finish my pancakes in record time! I take another glance at the clock, 7:35! I run to my washroom and brush my teeth. As I run out the door my father calls. "Hurry up! Your brother is already at the school!" I roll my eyes, within a minute I am at Emerald High School, ready to go through another year of high school.

How did you like it? And please people, SUBMIT BOYS! I can't make a story with all girls! And please, be original! No Mary-sues or Gary-stus! Submit away!


	2. Who Made It

Hey guys, this is the list of people, or should I say animals, that made it. Dont be upset if your OC didn't make it, you still have a chance! I need a son for Tails! So someone please make him and pm it to me, I'm no longer accepting through reviews, just pm. So heres the list!

KNUCKLES AND ROUGE:

KIT THE ECHIDNA BELONGING TO KOOPATROOPA16

SAMUEL THE BAT BELONGING TO PANDAMONIUM

CHAKRA THE ECHIDNA BELONGING TO CASINO NIGHTS

I decided to do three boys rather than what I was going to do

SONIC AND AMY:

SUNNI THE HEDGEHOG BELONGING TO ME!

VINCENT THE HEDGEHOG BELONGING TO ANIMELOVER3801

TAILS AND CREAM:

CARAMEL PROWER BELONGING TO IZZY'S FRIZZIES

MADI THE FOX BELONGING TO TATLTAILS

I still need a son guys!

SILVER AND BLAZE:

PUMKIN THE CAT BELONGING TO SHADOWWOLF49

MICHELLE THE CAT BELONGING TO ANIMELOVER3801

SHADOW AND CRYSTAL (DECEASED):

WRAITH THE HEDGEHOG BELONGING TO 2011GOKUROCKS18110411

I still need that son for Tails and Cream!

THIS IS ANOTHER PART. NOTE: This is not a full chapter, nor was the last one. Its just so you can, know what you're going to see in the story. (Hope that clears it up)

I scanned the crowd, I spotted a light blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes AKA my brother, Vincent, talking to Michelle, the daughter of Silver and Blaze. "God, why won't they just go out or something? They obviously like each other." I mutter as I roll my eyes. I start to walk over to them.

My brother smiles as he sees me. "Hey Sunni!" He greets cheerfully. I take the time to look at his outfit; a green hoodie with black skinny jeans, his shoes and gloves are like our fathers. I approve.  
"Hey Vincent." I turn my attention to the female purple cat with short wavy hair. "Hey Michelle!" I say while smiling.

She smiles back and playfully rolls her eyes, "Hi Sunni."

"Sooo... What were you guys talking about?" I ask while winking at my brother.

He glares at me with his emerald eyes and blushes; It's so obvious he likes her.  
He brushes a light blue quill out of his eye. Oh nothing Sunni, just sports. I'm gonna try out for baseball again."

"And I'm going to try out for soccer!" Proclaims Michelle.

"Awesome! I'm gonna do track and field again!" I say while doing a fist bump.

I look out to the crowd once more. "Bye guys!" I say as I wave good bye.

"Where is that bunny?" I frantically think to my self.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I quickly turn around and get into a defensive position. The "back tapper" was none other than my best friend and partner in crime, Caramel Prower.  
She is a caramel brown bunny with crystal blue eyes. She wears her long and not to mention soft ears in a high pony.

"Geeze Caramel! You scared me." I say while going to sit down on a nearby bench.  
She giggles a bit while playing with the end of her peach colored shirt that goes to her waist under that she wore black skinny jeans and on her feet she sported big black shoes.

She sits down next to me. "You missed the party at Kit, Samuel and Chakras house." I pointed out.

Caramel simply rolls her eyes. "I was studying."

My jaw went to the floor. "Look I know you have an IQ of 300-"

"301." She corrected.

I sigh deeply and continue what I was saying. "I know you have an IQ of 301, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun."

Caramel raises her eyebrow. "Remeber the last time you brought me to a party..."

I put a dopey grin on my face. "That... Was... EPIC!"

FLASH BACK! LAST YEAR Several half naked kids are running around and drinking from red plastic ups, this is the sight of a high school party. Near the pool are 2 females, one hedgehog and one bunny rabbit. They appear to be arguing about something.

"No way am I drinking that Sunni!"The bunny yells at the hedgehog, whos name is, according to the bunny, Sunni.

Sunni rolls her eyes. "C'mon Caramel, it tastes awesome!" Whines Sunni as she motions to a half empty bottle. Sunni is known to get her and Caramel into trouble with her crazy schemes and plans. Caramel wasn't sure what to do...

"FINE! But if this lowers my IQ you'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Growls Caramel

"Okay tiger." Laughs Sunni as she hands the bottle to Caramel.

Caramel looks uncertain, but nonetheless she downs the bottle. "MMM! That does taste good!"

A COUPLE DRINKS LATER

"CARAMEL! CARAMEL! CARAMEL!" Chants a crowd of high schoolers. Caramel is currently on the KEG stand. The one cheering the loudest was none other than Sunni.

AFTER THE PARTY, AT SUNNI'S HOUSE

Sunlight poured through the blinds as Sunni and Caramel slept off their hangovers.  
"Someone turn the sun off!" Groaned Caramel.

Sunni sat up in her bed. "What happened last night?"

Caramel shrugged. "I don't know, but my head really hurts!" Moaned Caramel as she clutched her head.

Sunni rolled her eyes. "It's called a hangover, you'll get used to it."

Caramel lazily nodded her head, just then Sunni got an idea. "Lets check face book!"

The duo ran to Sunnis laptop and logged on to face book. Sunni was waiting for Caramel to blow.

"WHO TOOK THAT PICTURE!" Screeched Caramel as she pointed to a picture of her flashing the camera.  
Sunni shrugs her shoulders and continues looking at pictures. She cringes as she sees a picture of herself grinding with some random guy. "Hey look Caramel, thats us!" Says Sunni as she points to a picture of her and Caramel on two different KEG stands.

"We look good in that picture." Noted Caramel

Sunni nods her head and continues to look at all the pictures.

END FLASHBACK

I kept a smile on my face while Caramel has a look of horror on hers. "People still call me KEG girl.." Whispered Caramel while she shivered.

I lean back and laugh. "Well I-"

I was interupted by the ring of the bell, Caramel and I entered the school. "Ready for another year of Hell?" I ask Caramel.

"You betcha." Groans Caramel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reila is the daughter of Scourge and Fiona and belongs to Sam Breanna Shadow And Me Jacoby is the son of Tails and Cream and belongs to DoubleEclipse

We walked into the school ready for another year. The hallways are decorated with lockers that are green and blue, the school colors. This year, I'm locker 235, Caramel is locker 236. My dad helped us set that up. The locker next to mine on the other side AKA locker 234 belongs to Wraith the Hedgehog. Shadows the Hedgehogs son, his mom Crystal, sadly died when he was young.  
Hes definetly his fathers son. Like my dad and Shadow, him and Vincent are more rivals then friends but I think hes pretty cool, we all sort of hang out together. Hes wearing his normal black jeans and a white long sleeve south pole shirt with a black decorative dragon on the front.  
"Hey Wraith!" I greet cheerfully.  
He looks down at me with his deep red eyes. "Hello Sunni." He says with his deep voice.  
Hes about a foot taller than me, so generally I have to look up at him. "Are you excited for anime club?" I ask mockingly.  
He scowls. "I would've won that stupid bet!"  
FLASHBACK TO GRADE 8 LAST DAY

There are students looking awkward and self consious, you guessed it! We're at Station Square Middle School. By the soccer feild you can see two hedgehogs, both male. One named Vincent, and one named Wraith. The two hedgehogs appear to be arguing over something.  
"C'mon. don't be a chicken!" Taunts Vincent as he bawks like a chicken.  
"I am not a chicken!" Growls Wraith.  
"Prove it." Chuckles Vincent.  
Wraith rolls his eyes and nods his head. "Fine, but what do I have to do again?"  
Vincent plasters a big grin on his face. "You have to go up to Ms. Willis and slap her butt, if she doesn't turn around and slap you you win, but if she does slap you I win." Explains Vincent.  
Wraith angrily turns around. "This is stupid." He mutters as he walks over to a 23 year old young hedgehog. He firmly slaps her butt.  
Ms. Willis abruptly turns around and smacks Wraith in the face. "You pervert!" She cries out. Wraiths muzzle flushes red, and the fact that theres a big red mark on it doesn't help.  
Wraith sputters something that sounds like an apology and runs to Vincent and tackles him. "You dick face! You're lucky it's the last day!" Growls Wraith as he punches Vincent.  
Vincent pushes Wraith off him and stands up. "Dude, chill out! It was just a bet, I hope you have fun in anime club!" Calls Vincent as he runs away from Wraith.  
"Anime club?" Wraith asks himself. He finally puts two and two together. "No way in Hell am I going in Anime club for my whole high school career! Get back here Blue Boy!"

END FLASH BACK

A scowl remains on Wraiths face while I put on my normal grin. "I wish I could've been there." I sigh happily.  
Wraiths eye twitches as we enter the classroom.

REILAS POV I started playing with my long green quills, my blue eyes flicked around the room, landing on a light green echidna with striking orange eyes. His quills are really long and thin, they have purple rings around them. "Hmmm he's cute." I muse to myself. I strut over to the seat beside him. "Mind if I sit here?" I ask He looks up at me with one orange eye. "Go ahead."  
I flash a grin. "Perfect."  
i keep on looking around the class. At the back of the class in the right corner I see Sunni and that bunny girl Caramel, chatting it up. In front of them, Wraith and Vincent are sitting together, by the looks of it, Wraith is teasing Vincent about his super obvious crush on Michelle. I turn my attention back to the echidna to my right. "So whats your name?" I ask while flirtasiously twirling around one of my quills.  
He hardly even looks at me! "Chakra." He says while pulling out a book.  
This is so infuriating! I try to keep a smile on my face but end up gritting my teeth. "I'm Reila." I manage to say through gritted teeth. I look around the class to see whos sitting with who. I see a black fox with... two tails? Her hair is super long and covering parts of her face, but what gets to me the most are her warm brown eyes, shes wearing a faded pink sweater, jeans, and some white sneakers. I'm pretty sure shes Caramels sister, so Cream and Tails daughter. She seems pretty cool, I'll talk to her after class! A white echidna and her are talking, well, mostly the echidna. Hes a pure white echidna with dreads to his waist, the tips of his dreads are dark blue to match his eyes. Hes wearing jeans and a white tee shirt that says. "Come At Me Bro!" In vibrant red letters.  
I turn away from them and cant help but look around the class again.  
This time I spot a black cat with short hair in braids with silver spikes coming out the side of her head that she gets from her father, Silver. Her eyes are golden with a tint of silver. I know her as Pumkin, the famed daughter of Silver and Blaze. Shes talking to an outrageously tall blonde fox with crazy blonde hair. He's wearing typical rocker clothes, fingerless gloves, ripped jeans and a tee shirt. He's Caramels brother, Jacoby. The only son in between two girls belonging to Tails and Cream.  
They seem to be talking about their hobbies, Jacoby is blushing like crazy but Pumkin doesn't seem to notcie. I laugh a bit. "Young love!"  
One more person catches my eye. Samuel The Bat. No one messes with him, except for like, Wraith, because they're both pretty bad ass. He and Wraith hang out alot, he hangs out with Vincent too, actually, he hangs out with alot of people... Anyways! He's a tall black bat with daark purple eyes. He wears a black sleeve less shirt, baggy jeans and a ripped up white bandana on his head. On his feet he wears black sneakers with a white stripe on them. Hes sitting next to Michelle, whos staring at Vincent.  
"So, Chakra, do you have any brothers and sisters?" I ask while placing my attention back on Chakra. "Yes, I have two brothers in this class, Samuel and Kit." He explains while pointing at the white echidna and the black bat.  
"Oh... Thats right! The party was at your house."  
FLASHBACK TIME! TWO WEEKS AGO

Like most high school partys,there are a bunch of half clothed idiots running around drunk. This one is no different! By the food table we see Reila the hedgehog talking to a brown hedgehog who has obviously had too much to drink. He fails to get Reila to like him so she walks away leaving him hanging.  
ELSEWHERE Wraith talked Vincent into a drinking contest. They are both on their eleventh glass of beer. "Screw this! I'm o-outie!" Just a few seconds after Vincent slurred this he went out like a light. "Ha Ha I-" Wraith passed out as well.  
ELSEWHERE ELSEWHERE Sunni spots Madi looking nervous in a crowd of people. "Hey Madi, wheres Caramel?" She asks while sipping her drink.  
Madi shrugs.  
Sunni raises her eyebrow. "Are you sober?"Asks a non sober Sunni.  
Madi blushes a bit. "Yeah."  
Sunni rolls her eyes. "You only go to high school once! Now drink this!" Says Sunni as she shoves a half empty bottle towards Madi.  
Madi backs up. "No thanks, my sister told me about the last time you made her drink..."  
Sunni rolls her eyes. "Fine, have fun!" Sunni says as she leaves. She makes sure that she leaves the bottle next to Madi.  
Madi eyes the bottle. "One sip won't be so bad." Says Madi as she places the bottle at her lips and drinks some.  
"Thats actually really good!" Mutters Madi as she drinks more.  
ELSEWHERE WITH SUNNI Sunni starts talking to Michelle when they notice a group of boys playing beer pong. Sunni and Michelle exchange glances and walk over to the boys. "Can we play?" Asks Michelle Samuel the bat steps out of the groups. "Sorry girls, but this is a mans game." He says with a snarky laugh.  
Sunni steps up. "C'mon, we've never played before!" Says Sunni with fake innocence.  
Samuel rolls his eyes. "Fine, we'll go easy."  
Both of the girls smile and step up to the table. "This'll be cake." Whispers Michelle into Sunnis ear.  
Its Sunni and Michelle against Samuel and Kit.  
20 MINUTES LATER "Ugghh..." Groans Samuel.  
"Uhhh..." Moans Sunni.  
"Wanna call it a t-tie?"Asks a very drunk Sunni.  
"N-no, I definetly won that" Sputters Samuel.  
"N-No way! That was all me!" Yawns Sunni.  
Just a few feet away Michelle and Kit give them disapproving looks.  
"Beer pong is stupid..." Sighs Michelle.  
"You can say that again..." Says Kit while eyeing his brother warily. ON THE ROOF Jacoby and Chakra are plugging in Jacobys bass.  
"You think thats loud enough?" Asks Jacoby as he strums a few of his strings lightly.  
Chakra thinks about it before turning up the volume to max. "Now it's loud enough."  
Jacoby nods his head before walking over to the microphone. " EMERALD HIGH SCHOOL, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"  
The audience gives their answer. "HELL YEAH!" They screech.  
Jacoby grins. "HERE WE GO!"  
Four years you think for sure That s all you ve got to endure All the total dicks All the stuck up chicks So superficial, so immature Then when you graduate You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT This is the same as where I just came from I thought it was over Aw that s just great

Jacoby nervously glances around before belting out the chorus.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed With who s the best dressed and who s having sex,  
Who s got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who s kinda cute and who s just a mess And you still don t have the right look And you don t have the right friends Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends High school never ends

Jacoby starts to get into the song and started doing dance moves.

Check out the popular kids You ll never guess what Jessica did How did Mary Kate lose all that weight And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom s straight And the only thing that matters Is climbing up that social ladder Still care about your hair and the car you drive Doesn t matter if you re sixteen or thirty-five

Nearby a couple who included in fact a girl named Katie and a boy named Tom frowned.

Reese Witherspoon,  
She s the prom queen Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team Jack Black, the clown Brad Pitt, the quarterback I ve seen it all before I want my money back

The crowd started cheering wildly.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed With who s the best dressed and who s having sex,  
Who s in the clubs and who s on the drugs,  
Who s throwing up before they digest And you still don t have the right look And you don t have the right friends And you re still listen to the same shit you did back then High school never ends

Samuel, Sunni, Wraith and Vincent all got up from being passed out and started dancing like a bunch of maniacs.

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed With who s the best dressed and who s having sex,  
Who s got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who s kinda cute and who s just a mess And I still don t have the right look And I still have the same three friends And I m pretty much the same as I was back then High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again The whole crowd went wild and a group of girls fainted when Jacoby looked their way. He blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head. "THANK YOU EMERALD HIGH SCHOOL!" Cries out Jacoby one last time before he passed out from exhaustion and fell off the roof and into the crowd.  
"Hes mine!" Screams a nearby female hedgehog.  
"No, hes mine!" Calls back a fox. Thus commencing the war over Jacoby.

END FLASHBACK REILAS POV

"That was one Hell of a party." I comment thoughtfuly.  
"Yeah... I guess it was." Replys Chakra as he relaxes in his chair.  
"We should hang sometime, heres my number." I say while scribbling it down on a piece of paper. "Here." I say while giving it to him. He seems a bit confused by my gesture but takes my number nonetheless.  
"Here." He says while handing me another peice of paper, with his number on it.  
"Perfect." I think to myself.

5 MINUTES LATER NO ONES POV

A disturbingly old and grey female owl walks into the room. "Hello class, I'll be your teacher for this year. My name is Mrs. Williams" She says as she fixes her Harry-Potter-Like glasses.  
"So, this is first period english class, correct?" Asks Mrs. Williams One of the students speaks up. "Yup."  
The teacher snaps her neck towards the student. "It was a rhetorical question." She snaps.  
"So," She continues. "For your first project, you will act out a part from a book, that I choose." She cackles.  
The whole class moans and groans. "I will also assign your partners. They will all be boy girl." This resolves in more moans and groans. She takes out a class list.  
"Kit and Madi, Jerk California By Johnathan Friesen. Madi will play Naomi and Kit will play Sam." Commands Mrs. Williams. Madi blushes a bit but doesnt say anything. "The assignment is that you must read the book first, THEN act out the part. I'll tell you what part when you finish the book." She explains.  
"Wraith and Sunni, you will do Forever by Judy Blume. I think you'll know who you're playing." Wraith doesn't do anything but Sunni cringes at the fact its a sappy romance book.  
"Samuel and Caramel will do, Two Way Street by Lauren Barnholdt, Samuel will be Jordan and Caramel will be Courtney. Caramel immidietly stands up to protest, as does Samuel. "No way! At least no with... HIM!" Yells Caramel while pointing at Samuel.  
"I'm not the problem here! It's HER! Cant I be with someone else?" Yells/asks Samuel.  
Samuel and Caramel started bickering and completely forgot they are in a class room.  
"QUIET!" Screeches Mrs. Williams. Both Samuel and Caramel slump in their seats.  
"Anyways, Jacoby and Pumkin, Hunger Games, you can pick which book. Jacoby is Peeta and Pumkin is Katniss." She looks at them to see their reaction, neither of them cared.  
"And-" Shes cut off by the bell. "I'll say the rest of the groups next class, have a nice day class."  
CARAMELS POV Ugh! I can't believe she paired me with him! Everyone knows we don't get along! I let out a sigh and walk over to him and Wraith. "Heres my number." I say while scribbling my number down on a piece of paper. I hand it to him.  
"Thanks bunny-girl, heres mine." He says while scribbling down his number.  
I roll my eyes. "Later."  
SUNNIS POV "Wraith, wait up!" I call as I run down the hall way at super speed.  
"What Sunni?"my eyes He asks as he turns around.  
"Heres my number, maybe you can come to my place and we can start reading after school." I suggest while handing him my number.  
"Sure, I'll call you, see you in class!" He says while running ahead.  
I roll my eyes and run to class at super speed.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Did you like it? It's the first real chapter! Some OCS didnt get that much "time" in this chapter but in the next one I promise they will get more lines and stuff. 


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own Sonic, all the ocs belong to their respective owners, I only own Sunni! I dont own Eyes Open, Taylor Swift or her record company does!

ATTENTION! this is how the scheduals will work! so,

MONDAY

first period: English

second period: History

LUNCH

Third period: math

Forth period: Health

BREAK

Fifth period: Music

Sixth period: Gym

END DAY

ROMANCE WILL BLOOM IN THIS CHAPTER!

Madi POV

Next class, is... History. No offense to them, but why does it matter? They're all dead anyways. I was about to enter the class when a green hedgehog with crystal blue eyes walked up to my, whats her name again? Reila! Thats her name! Shes one of the more popular kids, like Sunni, Caramel, Vincent, Wraith, all of them! Anyone thats a kid of the original Sonic crew, and I guess that includes me, I'm pretty popular but I don't like to consider myself popular. Anyways, back to Reila.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit next to me in class?" She asks while adjusting her bag.

I was a bit shocked, we did have opposing personalitys, but nonetheless I accepted her invitation.

"Awesome! You're Madi, right?" She says while smiling

I smile back and nod my head while I walk into the class.

"This is soo boring!" Groans Reila while placing her head on the desk.

"You're telling me!" I say while rolling my chocolate colored orbs.

Our teacher, Mr. Mitchells, is yapping on about Mousopher Columbus, and all those oldy guys, about how they made big changes or whatever. I think its stupid.

After another hour or so, class is over and we can go to lunch. I walk into the incredibly loud cafeteria and sit at a table with Reila, a few tables over, at the big table, is Vincent and Michelle, sitting across from each other making googly eyes, Pumkin and Jacoby talking, (mostly Pumkin, Jacoby was to busy blushing) Samuel and Caramel arguing over God-knows-what, Chakra yelling at Kit to turn his music down, but something is missing, where are Wraith and Sunni?

Two hedgehogs burst through the door, one being Wraith, and the other being Sunni. It appeared that Sunni is laughing about Sunni while Wraith just looks generally mad. Wait a sec... Are they holding hands? Sunni motions for Reila and I to come over to the table. I take a seat by Kit and Reila starts flirting like mad with Chakra, and by the looks of it, hes starting to flirt back... Weird.

Sunni starts to explain what happened while Wraith just looks really pissed off.

"We were in the Tech Lab, and Wraith and I were helping out Mr. Chiswald with this box thing, anyways, I got a bunch of wood glue on my hands, when we were done Mr. Chiswald made us do high fives, and when Wraith and I did, well, we got... attached!" Sunni manages to say all that in between all her laughter and giggling.

Chakra looks at them. "How are you guys gonna get... unstuck?" He asks while giving them a funny look.

Sunni shrugs. "Dunno, my dad might have something... You're coming over after school to work on the english project, right?" Asks Sunni while looking at Wraith.

"I don't really have a choice." Mutters Wraith through gritted teeth.

I giggle a bit, aren't they adorable?

CHAKRAS POV

I turn my attention away from Sunni and Wraith, and look at the attractive green female in front of me. "Are you free tonight?" She asks me with a giggle.

I finally decide to turn the charm on. "Well, that depends, are you free tonight?"

She flashes me a large smile. "I'll take that as a yes, meet me at Station Square Cinemas at around eight, we can go see a movie or something." She swiftly kisses me on the cheek before sauntering out of the cafeteria.

I touch where she kissed me and blink a few times. I watch her exit the cafeteria. "Huh?"

Jacoby noticed Reila and I flirting and gathered enough courage to whisper "Looks like Chakras got a girl friend." To Pumkin.

I quickly turn to him. "I do not!" I growl.

He puts up his hands in defence. "Whatever you say dude."

I scowl before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

PUMKINS POV

I roll my eyes. Michelle obviously likes Vincent, and Chakra obviously likes Reila. People need to be more discreet these days. People like me.

Jacoby and I are now on the subject on who likes who.

"Michelle and Vincent obviously like each other, and I'm pretty sure Reila and Chakra have something going on." Says Jacoby while taking a bite of his sandwich.

I realized thay once Jacoby got comfortable with you he would really open up.

I nod my head in agreement. "What about Madi and Kit?" I ask while glancing at the two.

Jacoby thinks about it for abit. "Maybe... I'm not sure though."

I scan the table and nod towards the personality opposing Wraith and Sunni. "How bout those two?"

"Again, maybe." Says Jacoby.

I sigh and eat some of my salad.

WRAITHS POV

That girl is nuts! First she glues her hand to mine, then she constantly laughs about it! Shes just like her father! And I guess I'm just like mine... But thats not the point! I'm getting a huge head ache!

We are still at the table, by now Reila, Chakra, Madi, Kit, Pumkin, Jacoby, and Michelle have left. So that leaves Caramel, Sunni, Vincent, Samuel, and me.

"You're an idiot!" Mutters Caramel.

"Shut up Bunny Girl! Why can't we just go to my place?" Growls Samuel.

"Because! My house is a more brain stimulating environment!" Yells Caramel.

"Well- Wait, what?" Asks Samuel, not understanding a word Caramel just said.

I face palm. "You guys are both idiots!"

"Yeah! Listen to Mr. Emo Face!" Scolds Sunni.

I shoot a glare a her.

"Aww... Don't be that way Wraith." She chuckles while giving me a one arm hug.

I close my eyes and just sit there. "It's a good thing you're cute..." I mutter before pushing her arm off me.

She didn't hear me, thank God. "What did you say?" She asks while cocking her head to the side.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing, absoulutely nothing."

She laughs. "Whatever you say."

SAMUELS POV

This chick is driving me crazy! She won't stop talking! All I hear is "nag nag nag!"

"Stupid bat boy..." She grumbles. "Fine! We can go to your house! Just don't expect me to be happy about it!" She growls while punching me in th arm.

"Work on your muscles, shrimp, I'm out. Later Wraith, Sunni," I cut a glare towards Caramel. "Bunny Girl."

I decide to go to the "Workout room" And run on the tredmill and listen to some music. I was enjoying my peace until I heard a tap on the door.

"Sup Bunny Girl?" I ask while taking out my head phones.

She angrily rolls her eyes- She looks cute when she does that. Oh God! Did I actually just say that? No No NO! This is not the time to like Bunny Girl!

"SO, I'll head over to Angel Island around four O'Clock, and we can work on the book, okay?" She asks, well, more like, demands.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Whatever you say Miss. IQ of 300."

Her eye twitches. "301, and I'll see you in class."

When she leaves I let out a sigh of relief and continue running.

KITS POV

Madi and I are sitting in the courtyard under a big tree.

"So, where should we go for the english project?" I ask while looking towards Madi.

She appears to be staring off a bit. "I-I dunno..." She trails.

'Wanna go to my place?" I ask.

"Umm... Sure, what time?" She asks while turning to face me.

I think for a bit. "How about, 5-ish?"

"Okay, I'll be there." She says in a quiet voice.

I take off my big Dr. Dre headphones and hand them to her. "Put these on."

She gives me a funny look and takes them, she places them on her head, they're quite lopsided. She fixes them before looking at me. "Umm... Why did you want me to put these on?"

"I have a song, it kinda reminds me of you." I say before I start playing Eyes Open by Taylor Swift.

She started to softly sing along.

Everybody's waiting

Everybody's watching

Even when you're sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

She realized that she was singing and abruptly stopped and blushed.

"Why'd ya stop?" I ask while she takes off the headphones.

She starts to leave, but I grab her arm and pull her close to me. My blue eyes seem to melt into her brown eyes. I place my forehead on hers. "You're really good." I compliment.

She finally says something. "T-Thanks." She manages while giving me a small smile.

Before I knew it our faces were getting closer and closer, our moment was short lived. Just before we were about to kiss... "BRRING!" The bell went off.

Madi and I both abruptly pulled away before we could kiss. Both of us started babbling.

"S-Sorry I dunno what happened."

"Oh ummm, It's okay..."

"See ya in class..."

Madi looked extremely flustered and I was sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. Well, this is awkward.

"We should go to class now." I say, trying to get off the subject of what just happened.

Madi blushes furiously and nods her head.

SUNNIS POV

"OMG! Wraith, did you see that? They almost kissed!" I squealed while pointing at Kit and Madi.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing?" Says Wraith sarcastically.

"Dont be a sour puss!" My eyes soften a bit. "I wish I had something like that with someone." I sigh dreamily.

I start to feel sad. "We should get to class now." I say with a frown on my face.

Wraith furrows his brow. "Is there something wrong?"

I go back to my cheery self. "Nope! Lets head to math!"

"I guess we'll have to sit my each other." States Wraith while motioning to our still glued together hands.

I giggle. "Yeah I guess you're right."

DIDJA LIKE IT? Sorry for the wait! I promise I'll update at least once each week, if I don't, pm me and I can explain why?

PICKLES TO YOU ALL!

BTW: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

NEW

MICHELLE'S POV

"Ugh, math sucks!" I groan while walking to math with Vincent.

"C'mon, Michelle it's not that bad." Chuckles Vincent.

I turn to face Vincent and raise my brow. "You like math?' I ask in disbelief.

"Well... Y'know, it's not that bad.. I mean, I-" Babbles Vincent.

"Oh my gosh! My best friend is a math nerd!" I say jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, make fun all you want." Says Vincent with a massive blush on his face.

"Aww.. I'm just kidding Vincey!" I coo.

He raises his eyebrow at me. "Vincey?"

I sweat drop. "I had to thing of SOMETHING!"

"Whatever you say... SHELLY!" Says Vincent before bursting out laughing.

My ears instinctivley pin down on my head. "Shut up! I told you that nickname in confidence!"

"Aww.. I'm sorry Michelle..." Says Vincent while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I place my head on his shoulder. "All is forgiven!" I chuckle.

I can feel Vincent tense up a bit. I look up with concern in my eyes. "Somethin' wrong, Vincent?"

He looks down at me with shining emerald eyes. "I've always kinda... You know-"

"What?" I ask with fear edging up in my voice.

"I just... " He looked at me before pushing up against a nearby locker and gently kissing me. I was shocked to say the least. But I softly kissed back.

After a few minutes we both pulled back. The only sound we could here was our own ragged breathing. "That was nice." Chuckles Vincent.

"Very." I take his hand. "We should get to class now."

Vincent does something that looks like a nod, I guess he's still shocked he had the guts to kiss me.

So we walk to class. As a couple.

SUNNIS POV

It's about fifteen minutes into math class, our teacher is still not here. I'm currently curled up on my chair with my head rested on Wraiths shoulder, much to his dismay. Nothing was going on until, Michelle and Vincent walked into the class... HOLDING HANDS!

"Wraith, Wraith, WRAITH!" I violently whisper to Wraith.

"WHA-!" Wraith yells as he falls from his chair, which of course, causes me to fall on top of him. I stare into his crimson eyes, and he looks into my emerald orbs. We stay that way until I hear a grunt. "Sunni?"

"Yeah Wraith?"

"Can you get the Hell off me now?"

"Oh.. Right, sure!"

I get off him and pull him up with my glued hand and my... Not glued hand.

"So, what was so important that it caused my ass to break my fall?" Growls/chuckles Wraith.

"Look, first of all, Vincent and Michelle are holding hands, second of all, look at all the lip gloss on my bros fur." I explain.

Wraith scoffs. "Who knew blue boy had the guts."

I shoot Wraith a glare before pulling him towards the happy couple. "So Vincent, where'd you get your lip loss?" I say while using my pointer finger to wipe some off his face.

Michelle glances nervously at Vincent.

"Oh God Sunni! Can you just get to your point?" Groans Wraith while stepping up next to all of us. "Were you and Michelle macking in the hallway?"

Vincent sighs. "I wouldn't call it macking, but yes, Michelle and I were kissing in the hallway."

I give both Michelle and Vincent big hugs, which of course causes Wraith to give them hugs as well. When I pull back, Wraith dusts himself off with a look of disgust on his face.

"I HAVE TO TELL CARAMEL!" I yell while running over to the bunny girl in question.

Caramel looks up from her book. "Is this about how Michelle and Vincent were Macking in the hall way?"

I'm flabbergasted. "How did you know?" I ask while getting in her face.

She smirks. "I have my sources."

Samuel walks over while rolling his eyes. "I told her."

Caramel glares at him and Wraith and I raise our eyebrows.

"Samuel is your source?" Scoffs Wraith.

"Who said I didn't have more than one source?" Giggles Caramel while flashing us a big smile.

WITH MADI AND KIT

KITS POV

God, why did I try to kiss her, everything was going fine. Stupid horomones.

I'm sitting next to Madi, who won't look at me. The whole "Almost kissing" ordeal just went down about half an hour ago, and Madi and I still weren't talking in fear that it would be extremely awkward.

I'm sick of this, I don't have trouble talking to Sunni, Caramel or Michelle, why should I have trouble with this? I take a deep breath. "Madi?"

She looks up at me with big brown eyes. "Y-Yeah Kit?"

I flash her a smile. "Would you- Madeline Prower, give me the honor of going on a date?" I ask while getting down on one knee.

Madi giggles a bit. "Sure, uh, when?"

"How about, this Friday at St. Huberts?" I suggest while taking her hand.

She blushes. "I'd love to."

I smile. "Awesome!"

PUMKINS POV

I let a flame dance across my hand, whens the teacher getting here? I decide to walk over to Wraith, Caramel, Sunni, and Samuel. "Hey Pumkin!" Greets Caramel.

I wave and we all start talking. "Ya know what guys? I'm sick and tired of waiting here, let's just go to the court yard!" I suggest enthusiastically.

"Thats a great idea Pumkin, lets go! Besides, class is over in 2o minutes anyways. We can go to health class from there!" Sunni cheers.

Everyone shivers at the fact that its health class.

REILAS POV

He's so cute its giving me a headache. If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm looking at Chakra, and no, I'm not sitting next to him. I'm sitting half way across the class from him waiting for the teacher. He has his phone out, discreetly texting someone.

I wonder who hes texting, I hope its not girl, maybe it's his mom? Just then my cell phone goes "DING!" It reads "One new message."

CHAKRA: Why r u staring at me?

I look towards Chakra who is still looking at his phone. I shrug and respond.

REILA: Cuz ur cute! :p

CHAKRA: You too :)

REILA: Aww.. Look whos gettin flirty ;)

CHAKRA: ;) Back atcha

REILA: Y r we txting if we r in the same room?

CHAKRA: Idk, come sit by me :p

I stare at the message before walking over to Chakra, I thought about sitting on the chair, but decided that Chakras lap would be far more comfy.

I could feel his heart beats quicken. "Umm.. Reila?" He asks while motioning to me sitting on his lap.

I wrap my arms around his neck and press up my face aginst his. "Yes baby?"

He takes a deep breath before smiling. "Nothing, nothing at all."

I giggle a bit. "Thats what I thought."

We stare at each other for a bit before a decide to take action. I press my lips against his and we start kissing, at first it was just me, but eventually everyone gives in. Even though it was only like, 10 seconds,it was worth it, Chakra is a damn good kisser.

Chakra pulls back. I put on a fake pouty face. "Why'd ya stop?"

"Because, even though the teachers not here, we're still in a class room, and plus, everyones staring at us." He explains while pointing at all the bats, foxes, hedgehogs, bunnies and echidnas staring at us.

"Oh." I giggle. Pumkin, Kit, Madi, Sunni, Wraith, Michelle, Vincent, Samuel, Jacoby, and Caramel walk up to Chakra and I and Pumkin asks if we want to go to the court yard, and of course we accept, grab our books, and high tail it outta there.

"JACOBYS" POV

On our way there, we decide to share embarrasing childhood stories about each other. It was my turn. "One time when Sunni came over, her and Caramel went into Caramels room. They told me that under any circumstance I couldn't come in. I think Madi was at the Chao Garden so she wasn't there. But anyways, I walked in and saw them-" I was cut off by Sunni. She was coughing, but within her hacks and coughs you could hear one word; Name.

I shut up immidietly after that. Vincent looks at me. "Why didn't ya finish buddy?"

"Ummm.. I, forgot?" I lie.

No one bought it, but they left it alone. Now Sunni has a big smile on her face and so does Caramel. I guess I should explain what Sunni meant by "name." You see, my real name isn't Jacoby, it's Barthalamue. Yeah yeah, laugh all you want but it's true. My mom has this thing for old fashioned names, but of course, Madi and Caramel get normal names! But of course, I get stuck with Barthalamue!

So when I turned 5 I realized that my name sucks, so my parents agreed that it would be okay if I came up with a nickname that everyone could call me, so I chose Jacoby, after Jacoby Shaddix, at the time, although strange for a 5 year old I was a big fan of Papa Roach.

CARAMELS POV

Thank goodness Sunni said something! I couldn't handle the embarrasment if he finished that story no one, especially Samuel, would let me live it down. The story was going to be about how when he walked into the room, Sunni and I were stuffing our bra's, I'm pretty sure no one would let Sunni forget it either. But come one! We were only like, eight!

We arrived at the court yard with fifteen minutes until Health class, ugh health class is the worst! My thoughts were interupted by an aging, gray bucktoothed bunny with a big brown beard. "Hey Mr. Chiswald." I greet while looking up from my book.

"Howdy there Caramel! Do you know where I can find those two kids, Wraith and Sunni?" He asks with a thick cowboy sounding accent.

"Umm, yeah, they're right over there!" I tell him while pointing to Wraith and Sunni who are sitting under a tree, they both look like they're asleep. Sunnis head is on Wraiths shoulder, and Wraiths head is against the back of the tree.

"Thank ya Caramel!" Says Mr. Chiswald while walking over to Wraith and Sunni with a bottle of something in his hand.

I roll my eyes and shake my head."That guy is nuts."

WRAITHS POV

I was dreaming. I saw a pure white hedgehog with beautiful saphire eyes dancing and laughing with a black and red hedgehog, it's my mother and father. In my dream I can only watch. I feel a dark sadness building up in my body. I was woken up by a thick Texas accent.

"Howdy Wraith!" Greets Mr. Chiswald.

I groggily open my eyes. "What the Hell do you want now?" I question sharply. I notice that Sunni is holding onto my arm, rather tightly, shes still asleep so I lower my voice.

"Thats now way to talk to yer teacher there Wraith! Anywho! I've got the wood glue remover so you can-" I cut him off by grabbing the glue remover.

I waved my hand and dismissed him, and being the idiot he is, he didn't explain how to apply it. I nudged Sunni. "Wake up!"

She rubs her eyes and glares at me. "What?" She growls.

"Looks like someone was having a good dream, I bet I was there." I chuckle,

Sunni giggles. "You wish, I was dreaming about... cookies, I'm really hungry." And as if on que, her stomach rumbled.

"Mr. Chiswald gave us the glue remover." I say while lifting up the bottle and our glued together hands.

"Awesome! Let's get someone else to put it on for us, MICHELLE, VINCENT!" She yells, surprisingly very loud.

The couple walks over. "Yeah Sis?" Asks Vincent while kneeling down next to us.

Sunni takes the bottle and hands it to Michelle and Vincent. "Can you put this on for us?"

"Sure, I'll do it!" Cheerily agrees Michelle while taking the bottle from Vincent. Vincent and I both cross our arms. "I could've just done it." We say at the same time.

I cut a glare at him while he just laughs. I roll my eyes. "Just do it Michelle!"

She laughs as well. "Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants!" She chuckles while applying the goo. "It says here that you're supposed to use water, it also says that it takes 5-6 hours to work." She explains.

My left eye twitches and I stand up. "You've. Got. To. Be. KIDDING ME!" I yell.

"Aww, it's okay Wraith! Let's all just hug it out!" She says while pulling me into a tight embrace.

Un used to the physical contact, I shoot a look towards Michelle and Vincent, Michelle is on the ground laughing, and Vincent is frowning and giving me the "If you hurt her, I will brutally murder you" look.

I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around her and hug her back. This makes her happy and pulls back and smiles at me. "Are you feeling better now, Wraithey?"

"Just dandy." I say sarcastically. "Come on, we're gonna be late." I say while pulling her towards the exit. After we leave, everyone else follows after us.

PUMKINS POV

Jacoby and I are at the tables playing checkers (The tables have a built in flat chess/checkers board with peices, a place by my school has them) Next to us, for whatever reason, Samuel and Caramel are playing chess. By the looks of it, Samuel has no idea what hes doing.

Jacoby and I are down to our last piece, I'm red and he's black. I can see Jacoby sweating, he looks really nervous. I smile as I move my piece and take his. "I win!" I say cheerfully while doing a winning dance. "I won, you lost, da da da da da da daa!" I sing while joyully spinning around.

"You got lucky!" Chuckles Jacoby.

I giggle. "Correction! I won!"

"Wanna play again?" Asks Jacoby while collecting all the pieces.

"Sure!" I laugh while helping him set up.

JACOBYS POV

Pumkins so fun to hang with! But she keeps beating me at checkers, I don't mind though!

I look towards my sister, Caramel and Samuel. They're playing chess. "Actually Pumkin, wanna watch them play chess?" I ask without taking my eyes off the game.

She nods her head. "Sure! I'm pretty sure your sister will win though." She chuckles while walking next to me.

I shrug. "You're probably right, but let's watch anyways."

SAMUELS POV

I've gotta win this game and the bet! If I win, Bunny girl becomes my personal servant for the rest of today and tomorrow, but if SHE wins, I have to carry her books for the rest of the week. So in short, I gotta win this.

My only problem is I have no idea how ot play chess, I have no idea how I made it this far. I notice Jacoby and Pumkin, i nod towards them and look towards the game board. I move one of my pieces. I then stare at the board until the realization hits me. "CHECKMATE!" I yell triumphantly. Bunny girl immidietly frowns. "No way! There must be some sort of mistake!"

I smirk. "Fraid not, Bunny Girl! Heres your uniform!" I say while handing her a cheer leader looking uniform. It has a purple and black skirt, and a black tank top that says Samuel in purple. Her left eye twitches. "You're kidding right? Why do you even have that?" She asks with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"No, I am everything BUT kidding, and why I have this? Well, I have it for this excact moment!" I explain with a big smile on her face. "Now go change, honey." I say with a big smirk.

She mutters something before she speaks up. "Health class is starting soon, I'll put it on once I get there."

"Fine, let's go." I say, still smiling from my win, by now everyone is leaving.

AT HEALTH CLASS

NO ONES POV

Everyone arrives into the health class, immidietly Caramel raises her hand to go to the wash room, with a bag with some purple and black clothing in it.

CARAMELS POV

What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good person! It must be that stupid Bat Boy!

I walk into the bathroom and change into my "Uniform." The skirt goes just above my knees, and the shirt goes an inch below my belly button. So it's pretty much a normal cheerleading uniform, except for the fact it says Samuel and it's not the school colors. "This is so embarrasing." I mutter to myself while I walk into the class.

A few of the boys in the class that I was not familiar with wolf whistled, which not only creeped me out, it also made me blush. I look for a place to sit, I notice Samuel patting the seat next to him. I roll my eyes and take it.

He looks at me. "Better to sit next to me than next to the pervs." He chuckles while pointing to a group of boys in the back corner staring at me. "Or the bitches." He finishes while pointing to a group of girls glaring at me.

I look at him. "I suppose you're correct." I sigh.

He smiles cokily. "I'm ALWAYS correct."

"Whatever you say Bat Boy."

I LOVED WRITING THE CHAKRA AND REILA SCENE! It reminded me of that episode of Criminal Minds, where Reid and Lila kiss! I also loved the cheer leading part too! Sorry id=f anyones oc wasn't in it alot this chapter, I try my best to get everyone involved! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PS, Whaddaya think of "Jacobys" name? I have to thank his owner, DoubleEclipse!

PICKLES FOR EVERYONE!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR SUNNI!


	6. Chapter 6

HOWDY! I just wanted to say that you might have to re read the last chapter, Jacobys real name should be Barthalamue, not Peaches :)

CARAMELS POV

I really don't like health class. Especially when you're sitting next to a boy, who laughs whenever the teacher says. "Furtilize" or "Erection" Everyone else laughs too! Am I the only one who can take this seriously?

Sunni looks like shes having a field day! Everytime the teacher asks if anyone has questions she always raises her hand and asks questions like. "Can girls get erections?" or "Are you a lesbian?" The teacher almost kicked her out for the lesbian one!

And if you're wondering, yes, I'm still stuck in this stupid cheer leader uniform! It is kinda cute though. A bit too different from my normal attire though.

"So class, today we will talk about safe sex, before we start, does any one have any questions?" Says the teacher while sitting on her desk.

Sunni raises her hand. "Yes Sunni?" Asks the teacher through gritted teet.

"Are you still a virgin?" Giggles Sunni.

Ms. Walters face flushes red. "I'm not obligated to answer that Sunni, now let's continue."

Everyone laughs and Ms. Walters blush remains. "As you may know, a baby is created when an egg is furtilized by a sperm cell, a baby can happen to almost anyone who is sexually active. Today we will be handing out condoms. Everyone please take at least one." She says as she hands Sunni a basket.

Sunni looks in the basket. "Are these colored?" She asks while scrunching her nose.

Ms. Walters sighs. "Just take one Sunni."

Sunni rolls her eyes. "Fine." She reaches in and takes one.

Wraith rolls his eyes. "This is stupid." He mutters before grabbing one.

Wraith passes the basket to Vincent and Michelle. They both blush and take one. Sunni scoffs. "I think you guys will need more."

They both shoot a glare at her.

Vincent passes it to Jacoby. "Erm... Thanks." He says while taking one, Pumkin reaches over and takes one with two fingers, she looks at it like its a rat before dropping it onto the desk.

Jacoby passes it to Reila who grabs a handful and winks at Chakra. Chakra nervously chuckles and grabs one.

Chakra passes the basket to Samuel and I. Samuel grabs a handful. "Actions speak louder than words Samuel." I say while grabbing one.

I pass it to Madi and I shoot Kit the "I'm watching you" look. He gives me a thumbs up before taking one and passing it to Madi, who looks extremely uncomfortable while taking one. She passes it to the rest of the students, who I don't know very well.

After about five minutes or so, everyone had their condoms. Some guys were winking at girls and just being pervs, and some girls... Well, I won't say what the girls were doing.

SUNNIS POV

I stare at the little paper packet containing the condom. "So it's basically a latex glove, right?" I ask the teacher.

Ms. Walters eye twitches. "How about we play a game to get to know each other better? We'll work on safe sex next class."

"OKAY!" I yell childishly.

A few minutes later everyone is sitting in a large circle.

"Okay class, you may talk amongst yourselves, I'll be back in a few minutes." Says Ms. Walters while walking out the door.

Reila stands up and locks the door once Ms. Walters walks down the hallway out of view.

"Now that she's gone, let's play truth or dare." Says Reila while sitting back down. "Madi, truth or dare?"

"Umm... Dare?" Says Madi, looking very nervous.

"I dare you to... Kiss Kit!" Giggles Reila.

"Umm.. I don't think that-" Madi was cut off by Kit kissing her.

"Get a room!" Yells Samuel while throwing a condom at them.

Madi pulled back and they both goofily smiled.

"I guess it's my turn, Umm.. Sunni, truth or dare?" Asks Madi.

I think about it for a bit. "Dare."

"Ummm... Kiss someone in the room." She says after thinking about it.

I roll my eyes. "Easy!" I walk over to Jacoby. "Give me your hand."

He looks at me with his eye brows raised. "Okay?"

I roll my eyes and quickly peck the top of his hand. I ruffle his hair. "I'll leave the real kiss to Pumkin." I say, causing Jacoby and Pumkin to blush.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Pumkin, kiss Jacoby." I comand while pointing at the two.

"I didn't say truth or-"I cut her off with a sharp glare. "Just do it."

She rolls her eyes and quickly pecks Jacoby on the lips. "C'mon! Give em' a real kiss!" Teases Reila.

"We're just friend guys!" Says Jacoby while scratching the back of his head.

"I can count how many times I've heard that one." Chuckles Michelle.

"Most of them probably came from you and blue boy." Snickers Wraith.

"At least I have a girl friend." Points out Vincent while putting up his hands in defense.

"Yeah, and look how long it took you." I giggle.

"let's play another game now." Suggests Chakra.

"Good call Chakra, let's play... How about we go around and say are favorite bands, Singer, color, animal, or whatever." I say. Everyone nods their heads. "I'll start. Umm... I like the Killers and Avril Lavigne. And I really like cheese." I list off.

"I'll go now, my favorite food is mangos and I guess I like Coldplay." Says Chakra.

"My turn!" Cheers Reila. "I like Battney Spears, and my favorite color is orange, because it's the color of Chakras eyes!"

Everyone awws. "Madi it's your turn!" Points out Caramel.

"I like... Taylor Swift I guess, and if it counts as an animal, I like chao." Says Madi.

"Well... I like just about any type of music, and I like the color blue." Chuckles Kit, enducing laughter from everyone.

Jacoby clicks his tongue. "I really like the band Papa Roach, and I like... Cookies."

Pumkin giggles abit. "Doesn't everyone? Umm, I love the color purple! And I love banana muffins."

"I like black and purple and my favorite foods are anything with meat in them." Chuckles Samuel. "Your turn Carrie."

Caramel rolls her eyes. "My name is Caramel... And I HATE black and purple with a passion. My favorite food are bananas and I like bunnies."

"You are a bunny." Points out Samuel.

"Well you're just a-"

"Eh hem, what were you going to say, Slave."

"That your... Rock hard abs make me melt inside?" Grumbles Caramel.

"Awww... And your cheer leading uniform makes you look adorable!" Says Samuel in a baby voice while wrapping his arm around Caramels shoulders. She mutters something before smirking and putting her head on chest. Caramels plan fails, as Samuel was not surprised.

"Get a room. " Mutters Wraith. "Anyways, I like Three Days Grace and the colour black."

"Why am I not surprised?" Chuckles Michelle.

Wraith opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the ring of the bell. "Well I guess we have gym now!" I state cheerily.

"Yay." Grumbles Wraith.

JACOBYS POV

Pumkin and I are walking to the gym. Pumkin is happily skipping while I just walk. "Are you excited for gym?" Asks Pumkin while slowing down.

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh.

Pumkin looks up at me with her silvery gold eyes. I can feel my cheeks heat up a bit. "Do ya wanna be partners?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Sweet! I hope we play dodge ball!" Giggles Pumkin while mock punching the air.

"D-Dodge ball?" My smile immidetly dissapeared.

"Yeah! You know, you throw the ball at people, they get taken out, ya da ya da ya da?" She explains while starting to skip again.

"I know what it is." I start. "I just don't like it very much."

Pumkin rolls her eyes. "Don't worry princess, I'll protect you."

I chuckle a bit. "I'll hold you to that."

WRAITHS POV

"So, how the Hell are you supposed to change into your gym clothes?" I ask while looking at the short blonde hedgehog beside me.

"It all depends on how much of a pervert you are, you just have to keep your little eyes shut, and I can then change into my gym clothes." Explains Sunni.

I roll my eyes. "Easier said than done." That earned me a slap.

"So which one should we use." Says Sunni referring to the bathrooms.

"Mens room." I say before pulling her in.

We walk into an empty stall. "Okay Wraith, you change first."

It didn't matter that much, I had boxers on. In about a minute I was changed.

"Turn around." Commands Sunni. "Yeah yeah yeah." I sigh.

A few minutes later, I turn around. "Are you ready yet?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, now lets go."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

HOWDY PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! Sorry I took so long! And for the thing in health class, I'm sorry if I got their likes wrong, I kinda guessed them!

And in gym (Next chapter) They will play a game called Hunger Games dodge ball, here are the rules!

1. It's every man for themselves, as in, no teams! You can make alliances with people though!

2. If you get hit you have to sit on the ground, but if you get r someone gives you a ball you can hit someone and then they will have to go on the ground. If you and a group of people are on the ground, if you all touch it and hit some one, all of you can stand up!

3. If you have a ball in your hand you have to stay still!

I play this game in gym class and I LOVE IT!

PICKLES TO YOU ALL


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! If you haven't noticed, my updates havent been very frequent. Not only do I have a bad case of writers block, I'm busy with back to school crap. No the next chapter might take another extra week, so I can get some inspiration! Thanks for understanding (I hope)**

- Phantomask


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had writers block and I couldn't get onto my laptop! I finished this chappie a couple of days ago, and saved it onto my lap top. But my lap top died, and I couldn't find the charger.. so yeah, SORRY!

"I'm not wearing it."

"But Caramel, you have to."

"But I won't."

Samuel smirks. "Well I guess thats too bad. Lets go." Chuckles Samuel while pulling Caramel into the gym.

"I hate you." Grumbles Caramel.

"Aww... You're hurting my feelings." Says Samuel, pretending to be upset.

"Funny." Snorts Caramel.

"I know." Chuckles Samuel while pulling Caramel into the gym one last time.

WITH VINCENT AND MICHELLE

"So are you excited for gym?" Asks Vincent. "Word on the street is that we're gonna play Hunger Games dodge ball."

Michelle smirks. "I'm gonna kick some ass, with you at my side of course." She chuckles.

"Awww, I love you too baby." Coos Vincent while wrapping an arm around Michelles waist.

Michelle smiles and puts her head on Vincents chest. "I love you more." She taunts.

"No." Corrects Vincent. "I love YOU more."

"I believe it's the other way around."

"Na uh"

"Uh ha."

"Na uh."

"This mean war."

"You got that one right, honey."

WITH MADI AND KIT

"So, are you excited for dodge ball?" Asks Kit while looking at his now girlfriend, Madi.

Madi juts out her lips as she thinks about it. "Yeah, I guess."

Kit smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I'll keep you safe." He says with a smile. Madi blushes a bit and lovingly nuzzles her head against his shoulder. "Thank you Kit." She gets on her tippy toes and kisses him on the cheek.

He gives her a one arm hug. "You're welcome."

They arrive at the gym doors, Kit turns to face Madi. "You ready?" Asks Kit. Madi sighs and looks forward. "Ready as I'll ever be."

IN THE GYM

NO ONES POV

In the center of the gym stands a tall and buff, slightly aged big and green crocodile. "Hey Mr. Vector!" Yells an excited Pumkin.

Vector smiles. "Hey Pumkin! You been working on that hand stand?."

Pumkin eagerly nods. "You know it Mr. Vector!"

Caramel, Jacoby and Madi all run towards Vector. "HEY GRAMPY!" They yell simutaneously. When Tails and Cream tied the knot, so did Vector and Vanilla. Making Vector Caramel, Madi and Jacobys grandfather.

Vector gives them all noogies. "Hey kiddos."

In a few minutes, everyone is standing on the base line. Vector spins a round rubber ball on his finger, a dodge ball. "So kids, as you may have heard. We'll be playing Hunger Games Dodge ball-"

"I CALL BEING KATNISS!"

Vector rolls his eyes. "Not now Pumkin, anyways, we'll be playing in the woods behind the school. You can make alliances and all that stuff, and Wraith and Sunni count as one person (Animal?) Are we clear?"

Wraith growls a bit but Sunni just laughs. "All the balls are waiting in the woods, THE HUNGER GAMES START... NOW!" Yells Vector while pointing at the door. Sunni and Wraith are gone in a flash, and everyone else follows after.

WITH REILA

"Shits going down." Yells Reila while grabbing a dodge ball and running into the woods. I run face first into my favorite green hedgehog. "Hey baby." I greet cheerfully.

"Hello Reila." Greets Chakra with his hands behind his back, I can tell he has a dodge ball, but I have an idea. "Say Chakra, why don't you and I make an alliance?" I suggest while running my finger down his arm.

He appears unphased. "Promise you'll stay faithful to our alliance?"

I think for a bit. "Nah."

His eyes widen a bit. "Wha-?" I cut him off by throwing my ball at him.

"Sorry honey." I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek, and about half way there, I realize my terrible error. Chakra pulls out his dodge ball and nails me In my arm. "Bye Reila." He says in a monotone voice while running off. I scowl and mutter something I should'nt repeat.

WITH WRAITH AND SUNNI

"This way."

"No, that way."

"It doesn't matter Sunni."

"Fine then, if it doesn't matter we can just go my way."

"You know thats not what I meant."

"I'm faster then you."

"Hows that even relevant? And no, you're not."

"Am too."

"We're going my way."

"No way Wraith!"

"I'm stronger than you."

"Touche. Let's go."

Wraith raised his eye brow at the shorter blonde hedgehog. "Ooookay."

The two hedgehog walked in the left direction, the one Wraith decided on. They eventually started running at super sonic speed."WATCH OUT!"

They stop inches away from Caramel and Samuel. "CARAMEL!" Yells Sunni while giving Caramel a big hug, causing Wraith to give her a hug as well.

"OMG! We should totes make an alliance!" Squeals Sunni.

"WE TOTES SHOULD!" And thus commencing the squealing and girly jumping.

Wraith glanced over at Samuel, who was laughing. Wraith placed a hand on Sunni's shoulder, stopping her eratic jumping.

"How old are you?" He sighs.

"I'm-"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

WITH MADI

I nervously glanced around. Wheres Kit? In one hand I hold a solid rubber dodge ball and in the other I hold one of my two tails. This is really creepy. I swallow my fear and keep walking. I start hearing weird noises from behind me, thus encouraging me to run. And run I did, straight into someone. I rub my head and take the hand that was offered to me.

I look up to see Chakra. "H-Hi Chakra." I greet nervously. He waves at me and motions for me to stay quiet. I nod my head and stay behind Chakra. He points towards Jacoby, whos innocently standing there with a dodge ball in his hand. I watch Chakra as he sets up his throw, he failed to notice that Jacoby had TWO dodge balls, I was about to warn him, but I was two late. Jacoby turned around and threw both balls, one hit Chakra and one almost hit me! I turned around and ran, but I could hear Jacoby in hot pursuit behind me. What everyone thinks is that Jacoby is terrible and that he sucks at dodge ball. But the truth is, he's a dodge ball MASTER!

JACOBYS POV

I chuckled a bit. "Gotcha." I frowned a bit as I saw my own sister behind Chakra, so I threw my other ball, I almost hit her. But I missed. So I grabbed both balls and ran after her. After a few minutes I got bored, so I looked for another person to go after.

I spot a flash of white; Kit. He must be looking for Madi, I bite my lip. Maybe I could make an alliance with him, hitting an un armed man in the back is NOT my style.

I silently run up behind Kit and tapped him on the shoulder. I now see the error in my plan.

Kit sharply turns around, I didn't notice the dodge ball in his hand. But when it hit me in the face, it was pretty hard to miss. Kits eyes widen. "Sorry man! I thought you were-" He was cut off by something hitting him in the back; a dodge ball.

I looked past him to see a purple cat with gold eyes, so in other words, Michelle. She was clad in camoflauge, with two thick black stripes under her eyes. She smirks and turns around and runs off.

"Well that blows."

"Yup."

WITH REILA

Over the next 10 minutes, I got a sitting partner. Caramel. She was with Samuel, Wraith and Sunni. Michelle came out of NOWHERE and hit her. Samuel, Wraith and Sunni ran off, after a dramatic "no" from Samuel.

We were talking strategy, well, mostly Caramel, I was just sort of sitting there bored. I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Caramel?"

She kept on talking

"Caramel?"

Still talking

"CARAMEL?!"

She looks up at me. "Yes Reila?"

I point to the bushes. "It looks like we have a visitor."

We both stare at the bushes for a bit, and for one second, I see a flash of light blue. I tap Caramel on the shoulder. "It's Vincent, pass me the ball." I command in a harsh whisper. She passes me the dodge ball and I set my sights on the bushes, or should I say, what's in the bushes. In one fluid motion, I whip the dodge ball at Vincent, who came out of his hiding place. As if it was all in slow motion, the ball hit Vincent on the left shoulder, and he dramatically tumbled to the ground, leaving us in awe for a moment. "So, I guess we can leave now." Points out Caramel.

"Yup."

And within two seconds we both run off, in opposite directions. Not the best choice, but who am I to complain!

00000000000000000000000000

I'm gonna finish the game in another chappie, and I need help! I have a few questions,

1. Can you guys name a few novels, containing a male and female lead, it can be romance :P

2. If you watch Big Brother, tell me who you want to win! I like Frank and Britney! I can't believe Shane threw Britney under the bus!

REVIEW AND YOU CAN HAVE PICKLES!

NOTE: If your oc wasnt in this chapter alot, they will be in the next chappie!


End file.
